In the manufacturing of integrated circuits (ICs), devices such as transistors, diodes, and resistors may be formed on a wafer (e.g., a silicon wafer or another semiconductor wafer) and connected together using one or more metallization layers. The one or more metallization layers may include vias and interconnects, as are well known in the art, that function as electrical connections to interconnect the devices. Contacts may be used to connect the vias and interconnects to the devices.